


Kissing and More

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Community: eleventy_kink, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Eleventy_Kink prompt: "Clara/Nina: Actual Lesbian Girlfriend Nina. I don't care if it's reincarnated reunion sex or non-smutty adventures aboard the TARDIS or trying to talk the Doctor out of giving them bunk beds, just... lesbians, pretty please?"</p>
<p>Clara and Nina's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and More

"I've never done this before." 

"Never?" 

Clara shook her head. "Never." 

"Not even kissing?" 

"Not even kissing. Can we do more of the kissing? I like it so far." 

"Just like?" Nina raised her eyebrow. 

"Adore." 

"Adore is a good word, I like adore." 

"Kissing?" 

"Yes. Lots more kissing." 

Nina was straddling Clara's lap, with Clara sitting on her sofa. Nina leaned in again and pressed her lips to Clara's. 

Just like the last few the kiss was lovely, soft and warm and everything that Clara wanted right now. She'd never met a girl like Nina. She'd never seen a girl and immediately thought about kissing before she had seen Nina. 

Nina was a couple of years older than Clara's nineteen years. She was a bit taller, with long blonde hair and a body that was all curves and yumminess.

That body being pressed against hers as they were kissing was making Clara have all kinds of thoughts she'd never had before. 

"I've never done this before either." Nina said when their lips parted again. Clara didn't want their lips to be parted. She wanted more and more and more kissing. She wanted more than kissing too. 

"Kissed a girl?" 

"Kissed a Clara. I've kissed lots of girls. Well. A few girls anyway." 

Clara hesitated, then asked the question that was burning at the tip of her tongue. "Have you ever..." She titled her head and widened her eyes. 

"Mmm yes. With almost every girl I've kissed. You've figured out by now I'm a lesbian right?" 

Clara nodded. "I'm not." 

"I know." 

"At least I don't think I am. But..." 

"But?" 

"Kissing," Clara replied, her eyes on Nina's wonderful lips. 

When she'd first seen Nina she had felt something odd: An attraction. A spark. In that first moment she had had a feeling of familiarity, almost like déjà vu. Like she knew Nina from another life or something. For a fleeting instant she had almost called her Rory. She somehow felt that she knew Nina, new everything about her. Then the moment had passed. 

Nina smiled and asked her again, long and slow, her tongue venturing sensuously into Clara's mouth. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to know you can answer however you want. No pressure." 

"Yes," Clara said. 

"I haven't asked yet." 

"I know what you want to ask. The answer is yes." Clara moved her hand down to Nina's bum and gave it a squeeze. She looked the other woman in the eyes. She licked her lips. Clara was of course nervous, but she wanted it. She wanted Nina. 

Nina smiled and kissed her again. "Are you sure?" 

"Stop asking or I might change my mind. Please just take me to your bedroom."

Nina got off Clara and took her by the hand. The blonde led Clara to her bedroom. It was a nice room, and when they got there there was more of the sexy kissing. They held each other close and the kisses became increasingly heated.

Finally Nina stepped back, Clara looked at her as if she'd just drowned a puppy, she didn't want the kissing to stop. Then Nina gave her the sexiest look she'd ever seen. The other woman pulled off her own top. Her full breasts were cradled within a pale pink bra. Clara stared. 

"Boobs, amazing aren’t they?" Nina laghed. 

"Yes," Clara dragged her eyes from the blonde's chest and ip to her eyes. "They really are." 

Their lips came together again, and things started to move quickly. Nina wasn't shy in the slightest and was down to just her bra and a pair of pretty floral print panties within a couple minutes. 

"You need to take off some clothes," Nina said and tugged at the bottom of Clara's top. Clara raised her arms and let Nina pull it right off. She decided to take the next step herself, unbuttoning and taking off her jeans, getting rid of her socks too. 

She's expected to be self conscious of for it to feel weird but it didn't. Being in her underwear with another woman was sexy not strange. She was excited, eager to explore. Clara was feeling tingles and thrills that she'd never experienced before. 

Another bout of passionate kissing and they tumbled onto the bed. Their hands explored, they touched each other all over.  
They enjoyed discovering each other's bodies. Clara deftly undid Nina's bra and in quick time it was gone. 

Clara shuffled back a little to get a good look at Nina's boobs. The were large and roud and peaked with pale puffy nipples. "Gorgeous," Clara leaned in closer. 

"You can do more than look you know," Nina said. Clara brought her hands up cupping the other woman's breasts; feeling their weight. 

Their lips returned to each other as Clara's hands squeezed and caressed Nina's tits. She gently pinched the nipples, pleased by the obvious pleasure Nina was feeling. Clara had never been so utterly taken with anyone before, she couldn't get enough of the blonde's lips, every kiss was pure joy and beauty. 

Nina shifted them so Clara was on her back. She reached under her, unhooking her bra. Together they got rid of the garment. Nina was as taken with Clara's boobs as Clara was with hers.  
She immediately darted in and latched onto Clara's left nipple. 

"Oh," Clara whimpered. Nina sucked, tongue swirling around the hardened peak in her mouth. Her hand went to Clara's other breast. She circled the nipple with her thumb before pinching. Clara made another happy noise. Nina swapped breasts, sucking and pinching a bit harder. 

After lavishing much attention on her twin peaks Nina started kissing her way south, her left hand stayed up, teasing one of her nipples while her right hand went down Clara's side. 

"What are you doing?" There was just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Exactly what you think I'm doing," Nina replied, her lips planing a line of kisses down Clara's stomach. Her hand stroked over the brunette's thigh. The thought of what was coming next was very very enticing, but at the same time it was more new territory and it was so very intimate. 

Nina's hand journeyed up the inside of Clara's thigh to lightly press against the crotch of her knickers. "Why Clara I do believed you're wet." 

"Your fault" 

Nina rubbed her fingers up and down against the fabric between Clara's legs. Clara squirmed and widened her legs, licking her lips and looking down at Nina she was more than ready to have the woman's attention down in her private parts. 

Nina used both hands to slide down Clara's knickers. She discarded them on the floor and took up position between her new lover's legs. She kissed up the inside of Clara's leg, looking up at her as she did, enjoying the anticipation she was causing. 

The blonde brushed her fingertip over Clara's lower lips and up to her neat patch of dark pubic hair. She made another pass, the finger probing a little deeper. "You're very pretty," Nina said. 

"Thank you," Clara's words came out as a breathy whisper. She ached to be touched properly. She desperately wanted Nina's mouth and fingers on her sex. 

Nina swiped her tongue upwards between the folds of Clara's pussy, drawing a moan from her. "Tastes good too." 

Clara parted her legs further and raised her hips. She looked down at the other woman, her first female lover, so beautiful, so erotic. Her eyes were a sparkling diamond blue and when she looked into them she saw lust and desire that matched her own. 

"I'm glad we're doing this. I'm glad I'm doing this with you," Clara said. 

"I'm very very happy I'm doing this with you," Nina purred and she traced her lover's labia with the tip of her tongue. "God I think I could just eat you up." She started lapping at Clara's slit with long slow licks using the flat of her tongue. 

Clara brought one hand to her breast, pinching her nipple. Nina steadily licked faster, faster, her fingernails lightly scratching the outside of Clara's thighs. 

"Oh fuck," Miss Oswald gasped when Nina's tongue brushed over her clit. Nina looked up and met her eyes. "Sorry." 

"No, I liked it," Nina smiled and did it again, provoking a similar response. She brought her right hand round the curve of Clara's thigh and circled her entrance with her index finger. She teased her for a few seconds before slowly sliding the finger in.

Nina flicked Clara's clitoris once, twice, three times then pressed deeper, the finger entering her slick channel. 

"More." 

She withdrew her finger and just as Clara was about to protest she thrust in again, adding her middle finger too. At the same time she began rapidly flicking up and down with her tongue. 

"Fuck oh fuck yes." 

Nina sucked and Clara lost all ability to say anything coherent. Alternately sucking and licking Clara's clit Nina fingered her with shallow jabs. She listened for the most enthusiastic noises of pleasure from the brunette, using them to guide her. She fingered Clara fasted, going in further and when she curled her fingers just so... 

"There there there, fuck right there yes!" 

Keeping up her efforts with her mouth on Clara's sensitive nub Nina maintained the rhythm and angle that was making her cry out so loudly. 

Clara fisted the bedsheets, her other hand pulling sharply on her nipple. She felt it. She was close, so damn close. Then Nina his just the right spot at just the right time. 

Orgasm flashed through Clara's body like a supernova. Everything but pleasure was gone. 

Almost everything. 

Right at the very peak there was another feeling. Déjà vu again. A flicker of something. An image. A memory. 

A memory of Nina between her legs makng her come. This was the first time. It was the first time again. This had happened before. This had happened over and over and over again. Different times. Different places. But always Clara Oswald. Always Nina Lee. Always. Together. Lovers. Girlfriends. 

In an instant the feeling, as intense as it was, vanished, washed away by a wave of bliss. 

They kissed and cuddled, Clara tasting herself on Nina's lips and she hadn't thought it possible but the kisses seemed even better than before. Tentatively Clara moved her hand down Nina's body, her wonderful, delicious body. 

"Touch me," Nina whispered in Clara's ear. 

Clara did. Her fingers quested under the waistband of Nina's panties and down between her legs. She slowly explored. It was different yet so familiar. They shared kisses, and Nina whispered words of encouragement and moaned when Clara found the sweetest places. 

"These are in the way," Clara said and began taking off Nina's underwear. She moved down as she did. "I want to taste you." 

"I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together." 

Clara's eyes settled on Nina's pussy and she moved in, putting her mouth to it. 

Yes. They were definitely going to have a lot of fun together.


End file.
